


Igtober 2020

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Agile, Coffee, Daggers, Duty, F/M, Fire, Flustered, Friendship, Glasses, Gloves, Hair, Loyalty, Magic, Prompt Fic, Quiet, Recipe, Sacrifice, Sassy, Scar, Sharp, Smile, Suspenders, Teeth, Tumblr Prompt, Water, Will add more tags as I go, button - Freeform, chocobo - Freeform, coeurl - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, heal, pun, regalia, skull, tonberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: This is something I saw on Tumblr and I decided to post it here as well as on my tumblr @tenshiscientia  for those of you who want to see it there! Thank you to the person (people) who added all of the prompts that were brought together! (The shout goes to the Ignis Scientia Estrogen Brigade and all others who contributed to the prompts, I don't know who all contributed, but the one I mentioned is the one who I found the Prompt list under, so all who contributed when/if you find your way to my page, thank you for contributing and I hope I can make a proper story to live up to the prompt you gave!)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Igtober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously due to there being 31 days in October, there are 31 prompts in Igtober. I will be enjoying each one immensely and hopefully each one will be a good contribution!

Coffee was something that Ignis always needed. Every morning he got up, the first thing he would do was stretch out his long limbs to shake the sleep from his body. Gently rubbing his eyes to clear the bleariness from them, he reached above his pillow and found his glasses case, flipping it open and retrieving his glasses from inside. Sliding them onto his his vision cleared and he glanced around the tent, making sure everything was as it should be. Three other bodies still sleeping soundly in the morning lig... _wait!_

_Three? Where was the fourth!_ Being as quiet as possible, Ignis scrambled out of the tent, glancing around the Haven that he and his four companions had decided to stay at the night before. When Tenshi was nowhere in sight, his chest constricted in worry. Trying to push the feeling down, he reasoned with himself that Tenshi was Crownsguard member and would not fall prey to any threat very easily.

If there had been any true scuffle outside the tent, she would have put up a loud enough fight that it would have awakened him at least. Circling around the edge of the Haven, Ignis began to look for signs of Tenshi. Possibilities of where she could have gone off to or if she had left any indication that she be back soon. Right as Ignis was circling around from behind the tent, he found Tenshi walking up onto the Haven, her hair dripping water, a thermos in her hand.

"Morning Iggy." she smiled.

"Tenshi, you gave me a fright there. No note, nothing. I had no iota of where you had gone. What if you had injured yourself or worse, what if the Imperial's got hold of you?" Ignis snapped at her.

She recoiled slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Iggy...I just wanted to get you some water for your coffee. I know you like to have some in the morning before the others wake up. You know, so you can make their breakfast and everything. I didn't mean to make you worry." Tenshi's head drooped down as she looked at the ground, ashamed at worrying Ignis.

Ignis's expression turned soft as he heard her words. Innocent and sweet thoughts were always Tenshi's way. She often did things for others without caring what happened to herself, and that was one of the things that Ignis found endearing about Tenshi. Walking to Tenshi, Ignis took the thermos from her hand and pulled her against him, not minding the water dripping down her body.

"Forgive me. I worry about everyone here, but you most of all. Such innocence, so trusting, and it's so becoming of one such as yourself. It's such an admirable trait that you carry. It would cut deep into me if I lost you from our merry group.

As well it would hurt Noct I think. I do believe he thinks of you as a little sister of sorts. Best not to get yourself taken away, right?" he murmured gently.

Tenshi nodded her head then pulled back to look up at Ignis a smile on her face. She glanced down as she started to pull away fully and noticed the large wet spot on the white top that Ignis had worn to sleep. A blush dusted itself across her cheeks before she looked away.

"U-um...Ignis, y-your...y-your shirt is..." she stuttered.

Ignis glanced down and caught sight of the large wet spot that covered nearly his entire front. A chuckle left his lips.

"Oh my, this won't do, will it. What will the others think." he quipped with a smirk on his face.

Tenshi smacked his arm, taking the thermos of water from his hand.

"GO!" she hissed at him, "Change your shirt and be quick about it! Since I still haven't made your Ebony yet, I'm going to do that. Hopefully when you get back out here, you'll be less cheeky with me. Or else I won't let you have your morning dose of sanity, and don't think I won't do it!"

Ignis quickly released Tenshi from his arms and almost dove into the tent. Less cheeky he could do. Going without his morning cup of Ebony, his daily dose of sanity, he could not. Tenshi was indeed, an evil woman, but Ignis had to admit. She did make a good cup of coffee.


End file.
